


Day Seven: Support

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Hanzo Shimada, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Seven: SupportOrHanzo will support McCree through anything, including escaping through an alley whilst he bleeds out
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Kudos: 44





	Day Seven: Support

"Darlin... we ain't gonna last like this-

"Hush McCree, we must keep moving"

"I can barely walk you gotta leave me behind"

"I am not leaving you!" Hanzo snapped harshly as he shifted the gunslinger's arm over his shoulder again, causing the other to groan.

They had to be fast, talon was on their tail and they were both out of ammunition.

If that didn't get them, McCree was barely standing having taken two bullets right to his side. The only thing keeping him up and walking was Hanzo supporting most of his weight as they shuffled down alley after alley, hoping to find someway of this mess.

McCree could feel how much he was bleeding, his gloved hand was pressed to his side in an attempt to stop the blood that was leaving a track as they walked. Over and over again he had pleaded with his boyfriend to leave him, get out of here whilst he still could and get back to the dropship

But Hanzo was the definition of stubborn. Anytime McCree even attempted to argue with the Shimada, he'd receive either a harsh no or a look so mean that if he wasn't currently bleeding out, would kill him.

He could feel himself getting weaker with every step he took. Knees slowly becoming more and more like jelly as Hanzo blindly led them forward.

"Su-Sugar, please... I can't..." McCree huffed out dropped his head as his neck became weak.

"You are not leaving me like this Jesse McCree, I will find us a way out" McCree could hear the panic lacing Hanzo's tone, his iron façade was crumbling as the seconds passed.

Every step became more and more painful, blood was rushing through his ears as the pavement beneath him began to swirl inwards.

"Jesse!"

He was falling

When did he start falling?

The wall hit the back of his head hard as he slumped against it, a huff of pain left his body as he deflated.

"Shit, shit, shit, Jesse you have to get up" Hanzo's voice sounded like it was underwater as he attempted to get the gunslinger's arm back over his shoulder. McCree involuntarily let out a loud groan in protest.

McCree huffed as his head lolled to the side meeting Hanzo's concerned and terrified gaze

"Baby... lookit me" McCree mumbled bringing a shaking hand up to Hanzo's cheek, making the archer freeze and stare at his boyfriend with wide terrified eyes.

"I ain't goin any further... git back to the team an be safe" Surprisingly Hanzo dropped his head in a small laugh, upon looking back up McCree could see tears welling in his eyes.

"You must be an utter fool to think I would ever leave you here, I am not going anywhere" McCree frowned and attempted to protest only to have Hanzo lean forward and gently meet his lips.

"You keep pressure on the wound, I will deal with anyone who tries to come near you"

"But you've got no-

"That will not stop me" McCree watched as Hanzo slowly raised from his crouch to a protective stance in front of him.

Heavy footfalls could be heard from the entrance of the alley they were in, someone was coming.

“I would rather die at your side than flee like a coward”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
